gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Stations and Music in Grand Theft Auto Revolution
Radio Stations and Music play a big part in'' Grand Theft Auto Revolution. Radio Stations can be accesed on the players phone through the Sound Wave app. Blue Ark FM 'Blue Ark FM' plays Reggae. Hosted By Damian Marley. Only available in Los Santos & San Fierro for vehicles. *Alpha Blondy - Brigadier Sabari *Bob Marley - I Wanna Love You *Bob Marley - One Love *Bramma feat. Elephant Man - Duh Weh Mi Waah *Dennis Brown - Westbound Train *Gregory Isaacs - Slum *Inner Circle - Bad Boys *Junior Murvin - Police and Thieves *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - Jungle Lion *Leo Graham - Want a Wine *Linval Thompson - Jah Jah The Conquerer *Sean Paul - Temperature *Sizzla - Live Up Digital Surge 'Digital Surge' plays a mix electronic music, with focus on Hardsyle and Electronic House & some influence of Dance Punk. *Armin Van Buren - Eiforya (Bass Modulators Remix) *Bap U - Party Favor *CHVRCHES - Gun *Deorro vs MAKJ - Ready! *DIE ANTWOORD - UGLY BOY *Duck Sauce - NRG *Rihanna ft. Mikky Eko - Stay (Tiesto Remix) *Knife Party - Bon Fire *Kraddy - Android Porn *The Chemical Brothers feat. Q-Tip - Go *Bipath - Paranoize (Flip Path Mix) *Cajmere and Sonny Fodera - You're the One (Pleasurekraft Remix) *Capital Kings - Be a King *Chris Lake - Secrets in the Dark (Alex Kenji Remix) *DeadBots - Girl on Fire *Depeche Mode - Policy Of Truth (Capitol Mix) *Disclosure - You & Me (Flume Remix) *Doves - Compulsion (Andrew Weatherall Mix) *Felix Da Housecat - Silverscreen (Shower Scene) *Foals - Late Night (Solomun Remix) *Front 242 - Take One *Futurama - Main Theme (Video Game Remix) *Hard Rock Sofa & DJ Squire - Just Can't Stay Away *K.I.M. - Wet & Wild *Kansai - Rococco *Kraftwerk - Trans Europa Express *Manian & Lance - Cold As Ice (Empyre One Remix) *Mario Basanov feat. Athena Radford - Like A Child (Eugene Filatov Remix) *MGMT - Electric Feel (Justice Remix) *Michael Da Brain - Brain 21 Something For Your Mind (Kaylab Remix) *Mr. Oizo - Secam *Mylo - Drop The Pressure *Niki and The Dove - Mother Protect (Goldroom Remix) *Patrick Hagenaar, Saviors and Rebecca White - Tears Of Gold (Rezone Remix) *Presents - Kicking And Screaming *Public Image Limited - Death Disco *Return of Jhe Jaded - Lolita *Riton - Aloha Surfers! *Sante & Sidney Charles - Blow (Original Mix) *SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne - Love In Motion *The Clash - This is Radio Clash *The Crystal Method - Emulator *The Juan Maclean - Tito's Way *Tim Green - Criminal (Get Physical Music) *Timecop1983 - New Horizons *Tripeo - Anipintiros #2 *Wolf Gartner - Squares *Yazoo - Situation *Sebastian Ingrosso - Kidsos *SCOOTER ft. WIZ KHALIFA - Big Room Bltz *Showtek - No Harder *Calvin Harris - Summer Double Clef FM 'Double Clef FM' plays Classical Music. *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries *Beethoven - Für Elise *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement. *Chopin - Ballade No. 1 *Chopin - Etude No. 11 *J. Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture *J. Strauss - Leichtes Blut Fast *J. Strauss - Tritsch Tristsch *J.S. Bach - Partita No 1. - Gigue BWV 825 *J.S. Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Liszt - Funerailles *Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 *Liszt - Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat Major *Mozart - Concerto No. 21 2nd Movement. *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement. *Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain *Offenbach - Gaiete Parisienne - Can Can *Pachelbel - Canon In D *Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville *Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture *Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag *Scott Joplin - The Entertainer *Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker *Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker *Verdi - La Traviata Eagle FM 'Eagle FM 'plays' Pop Rock. Hosted By Chester Bennington. *Evanesence - Bring Me To Live *FRATER5 - Payphone (Maroon5 cover) *Hoobastank - The Reason *Linkin Park - In The End *Neon Trees - Animal *Paramore - Still Into You *Vampire Weekend - Diane Young *Vampire Weekend - A Punk *Coldplay - Paradise *Coldplay - Clocks Galaxy Radio ''Galaxy Radio'' plays Funk, Soul & Disco. Hosted By Barry Gibb and Prince. *Billy Ocean - Caribbean Queen (No More Love On The Run) *Edwin Starr - Easin' In *The O'Jays - I Love Music *Marvin Gaye - I Want You (Vocal) *Ohio Players - Fopp *Silver Convention - Magic Mountain *Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye *Chic - My Forbidden Lover *ABBA - Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) *James Brown - Living In America *Chuck Brown And The Soul Searchers - Bustin' Loose *Michael Zager Band - Let's All Chant *Cameo - Word Up *Kleeer - Intimate Connection *Aretha Franklin - Freeway Of Love *The Dramatics - Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get *Hamilton Bohannon - Let's Start the Dance *The Village People - Y.M.C.A. *The Village People - Macho Men *The Wrecking Crew - Bump And Boogie *GQ - Disco Nights (Rock-Freak) *Parliament - Give Up The Funk *Rick James - You & I *Average White Band - Pick Up the Pieces *Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride *The Isley Brothers - Voyage To Atlantis *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine *Peaches & Herb - Funtime *Con Funk Shun - Ffun *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan *The Meters - Cissy Strut *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can *War - Slippin' Into Darkness *Alicia Bridges - I Love the Nightlife (Disco Round) *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn the Beat Around Global FM ''Global FM '' plays music of various genres from around the world. *2NE1 - I Am The Best *Don Omar ft Lucenzo - Danza Kuduro *Michel Telo - Ai Se Eu Te Pego *One OK Rock - The Beginning *Snollebollekes - Bam Bam (Bam) *K.Will - Please Don't Los Santos Rock Radio ''Los Santos Rock Radio'' plays Classic Rock. Hosted By Phil Collins, Kenny Loggins, and Alice Cooper. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *AC/DC - Highway to Hell *Aerosmith - Shut Up And Dance *Aerosmith - Simoriah *Alice Cooper - No More Mr Nice Guy *Big Country - In a Big Country *Billy Idol - Eyes Without A Face *Black Oak Arkansas - Hot and Nasty *Black Sabbath - Paranoid *Black Sabbath - Time Machine *Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling *Buffalo Springfield - For What It's Worth *David Bowie - Modern Love *David Lee Roth - Big Trouble *Dick Dale and His Del-Tones - Misirlou *Don Henley - The Boys of Summer *Eagles - Hotel California *Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight *Edgar Winter Group - Frankenstein *Electric Light Orchestra - Don't Bring Me Down *Elton John - Rocket Man *Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love *Elvis Costello - Radio Radio *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy *Foghat - I Just Want to Make Love to You *Genesis - Land of Confusion *Golden Earring - Radar Love *Guns N' Roses - Paradise City *Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child O' Mine *Huey Lewis and the News - I Want a New Drug *Iggy Pop - The Passenger *INXS - Listen Like Thieves *Jimi Hendrix Experience - Hey Joe *Jimi Hendrix Experience - Burning Of The Midnight Lamp *Jimi Hendrix Experience - Fire *Joe Cocker - Unchain My Heart *Joe Walsh - Turn to Stone *Journey - Don't Stop Believin *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright *Led Zeppelin - Heartbreaker *Led Zeppelin - Over The Hills And Far Away *Lou Reed - Vicious *Nazareth - Changin' Times *Pat Benetar - Hit Me with Your Best Shot *Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer *Phil Collins - Against All Odds *Pink Floyd - Money *Poison - Every Rose Has Its Thorn *Poison - Nothin' but a Good Time *Python Lee Jackson - In a Broken Dream *Queen & David Bowie - Under Pressure *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody *Rare Earth - (I Know) I'm Losing You *REO Speedwagon - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore *Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl *Rod Stewart - Maggie May *Rush - Spirit of Radio *Rush - YYZ *Scorpions - Still Loving You *Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me *Simple Minds - Glittering Prize *Stealers Wheel - Stuck in the Middle with You *Steely Dan - Deacon Blues *Steppenwolf - Magic Carpet Ride *Steppenwolf - Ride With Me *Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run *Stevie Nicks - Stand Back *Sweet - Ballroom Blitz *Sweet - Fox on the Run *Suicide - Ghost Rider *Ted Nugent - Hey Baby *Tubeway Army - Bombers *T. Rex - 20th Century Boy *The Cars - Just What I Needed *The Cure - Just Like Heaven *The Doors - Break on Through (To the Other Side) *The Doors - Riders On The Storm *The George Baker Selection - Little Green Bag *The Mamas & the Papas - California Dreamin' *The Police - Every Breath You Take *The Police - Omegaman *The Rolling Stones - Dance *The Rolling Stones - Fingerprint File *Twisted Sister - We're Not Gonna Take It *Ultravox - Maximum Acceleration *Van Halen - Runnin' With the Devil *Van Halen - Panama Non-Stop-Pop FM ''Non-Stop-Pop FM'' plays 80's, 90's & present day mainstream Pop. Hosted By Cara Delevigne. *50 Cent - Ayo Technology *Akon - Right Now (Na Na Na) *Avril Lavigne - Sk8er Boi *Belouis Some - Imagination *Berlin - Take My Breath Away *Boy George - Do You Really Want To Hurt Me *Bruno Mars - Treasure *Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (feat. Example) *Charli XCX - Break the Rules *Cobra Starship - You Make Me Feel... *David Bowie - Let's Dance *Depeche Mode - Precious *Devo - Whip It *Duncan Sheik - Barely Breathing *Duran Duran feat. Janelle Monae & Nile Rodgers - Pressure Off *Ed Sheeran - Sing *Eminem - Rap God *Enrique Iglesias - Turn The Night Up *Erasure - Sometimes *Estelle feat. Kanye West - American Boy *Eurythmics - Here Comes the Rain Again *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - Welcome To The Pleasuredome *Gigi D'Agostino - L'Amour Toujours (Original Mix) *Golden Coast - Break My Fall *Gym Class Heroes - Stereo Hearts ft Adam Levine *Hall and Oates - You Make My Dreams Come True *Howard Jones - New Song *Hozier - Sedated *Hozier - From Eden *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *John Legend - All Of Me *Justin Timberlake - Mirrors *Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne - Let It Rock *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts *Ladytron - Seventeen *Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans *Lenny Kravitz - New York City *Lindsey Stirling - Master of Tides *Lionel Richie - Say You, Say Me *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem *Lorde - Royals *Lyrics Born - I Changed My Mind *M83 - Reunion *Maroon 5 - Sugar *Men Without Hats - Safety Dance *Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal *Naked Eyes - I Could Show You How *Nelly - Dilemma *Ne-Yo - So Sick *New Order - True Faith *NSYNC - Tearin' Up My Heart *Oingo Boingo - Weird Science *OneRepublic - Counting Stars *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark - If You Leave *P!nk - Don't Let Me Get Me *Peter Gabriel - Big Time *Pet Shop Boys - Heart *Robbie Williams - Supreme *Robin Thicke & Pharrell Wiliams - Wanna Love You Girl *Shannon - Let The Music Play *Simply Red - Sunrise *Sky Ferreira - I Blame Myself *Spandau Ballet - True *Syd Matters - Obstacle *Talking Heads - Once In A Lifetime *Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *The Exies - Tired of You *The Supermen Lovers feat. Mani Hoffman - Starlight *Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are *Wilson Phillips - Hold On P.M.R. ''P.M.R.'' plays late 80's, 90's & Early 2000's Rock. Hosted By Billie Joe Armstrong and Damon Albarn. *Alice In Chains - Man In The Box *Alice in Chains - Would? *Audioslave - Show Me How To Live *Beastie Boys - So What'cha Want *Beck - Loser *Blur - M.O.R. *Blur - She's So High *Depeche Mode - Condemnation *Drowning Pool - Tear Away *Faith No More - The Real Thing *Flyleaf - Fully Alive *Foo Fighters - All My Life *Green Day - Basket Case *Green Day -86 *Green Day - When I Come Around *KoRn - Faget *Kyuss - Green Machine *Mansun - Wide Open Space *Marilyn Manson - Disposable Teenagers *MUSE - Bliss *MUSE - Hysteria *MUSE - Plug In Baby *MUSE - Starlight *Nirvana - Heart Shaped Box *Nirvana - In Bloom *Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit *No Doubt - Spiderwebs *Oasis - Dont Look Back In Anger *Oasis - (It's Good) To Be Free *Oasis - Live Forever *Pearl Jam - Even Flow *Pearl Jam - Jeremy *Primus - John The Fisherman *Queens Of The Stone Age - Do It Again *Radiohead - No Surprises *Rage Against The Machine - Bulls On Parade *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Under the Bridge *Screaming Trees - Nearly Lost You *Sonic Youth - Incinerate *Sonic Youth - Sugar Kane *Soundgarden - Black Hole Sun *Soundgarden - Loud Love *Soundgarden - Outshined *Staind - It's Been Awhile *Stereophonics - Mr. Writer *Stone Temple Pilots - Naked Sunday *Stone Temple Pilots - Vasoline *System Of A Down - Sugar *The Charlatans - The Only One I Know *The Cranberries - Dreams *The Smashing Pumpkins - Cherub Rock *The Smashing Pumpkins - Gish *The Smashing Pumpkins - Zero *The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony *Third Eye Blind - Semi-Charmed Life *Travis - Side *U2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me *Weezer - Say It Ain't So *Weezer - Island In The Sun Playback FM ''Playback FM plays old school rap and hip-hop exclusively by east-coast artists. Hosted By Nas. Only available in Las Venturas for vehicles. *Beanie Sigel - What A Thug About *Big L Ft. Kid Capri - Put It On *Big Pun Ft. Joe - I'm Not A Playa *Cam'Ron - Let Me Know *Common - I Used To Love H.E.R. *DMX - Slippin' *EPMD - Gold DIgger *Jay-Z - Dead Presidents *LL Cool J - I Shot Ya *Method Man & Redman - The Rockwilder *Nas - Halftime *Nas - Street Dreams *Noreaga - Superthug *Notorious BIG - What's Beef? *Public Enemy - He Got Game *Redman - Tonights The Night *Run D.M.C. - My Adidas *The Sugarhill Gang - Rapper's Delight *Wu-Tang Clan - Protect Ya Neck Radio Los Santos '''''Radio Los Santos plays mainstream Modern Rap. Only avaliable in Los Santos for vehicles. Hosted By Big Boi and Kendrick Lamar. *2 Chainz - I'm Different *2Chainz Ft. Pharrell Williams - Feds Watchin' *50 Cent - Outlaw *A$AP Ferg - Shabba *A$AP Rocky - Peso *Akon Ft. French Montana - Hurt Somebody *Big Sean - Clique *Danny Brown - Kush Coma *DJ Snake & Lil John - Turn Down for What *Fabolous - Don't Shoot *French Montana - Ballin' Out *J. Cole - Crooked Smile *Kanye West - Mercy *Kendrick Lamar - Don't Kill My Vibe *Kendrick Lamar Ft. MC Eiht - M.A.A.D. City *Kendrick Lamar- Backseat Freestyle *Lil Scrappy Ft. 2Chainz & Twista - Helicopter *Meek Mill - Gettin' Money *Pusha T - Trouble on My Mind *Rick Ross Ft. Styles P - B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast) *Schoolboy Q - Break The Bank *The Game - Bigger Than Me *Young Jeezy - Seen It All Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park plays Indietronica, Electropop & Synthwave. Hosted by Kavinsky & Twin Shadow. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *!!! - Jump Back *ALPINE - Hands *Air France - No Excuses *Alpharisc - Hole Me Forever *Animal Collective - My Girls *Apollo Zapp - Fogy's Plume *Beach House - Lazuli *Beatnikboy - Hit the Ground *Big Data - Dangerous (feat. Joywave) *Bombay Bicycle Club – Always Like This *Chaim - Popsky (Original Mix) *Com Truise - Flightwave *Cut Copy - Free Your Mind *Django Django – Reflections *Dynatron - Cosmo Black *FM Attack feat. Krisine - Magic *Friendly Fires – Hurting *Gigamesh - All My Life (feat. Jana Nyberg) *Gold Fields - Thunder *Highway Superstar - Take My Time *Holy Ghost! - Dumb Disco Ideas *Joywave – Somebody New *Keith Ape - It G Ma *Kohh - Hiroi Sekai *LANY - Made in Hollywood *Lazerhawk - Disco Planet *Le Cassette - Arms of Mine *Linea Aspera - Synapse *Little Dragon - Paris *M.O.O.N. - Paris *Man Without Country - Puppets *Mary Komasa - Come (The Young Professionals Remix) *Mating Ritual - Toxins *Miami Nights 1984 - Elevator of Love *Miike Snow - Animal *Miike Snow – Black & Blue *Mitch Murder - Breeze *Moving Units - Until She Says *Neon Indian - Hex Girlfriend *Niky Nine - Road *Panda Bear - Boys Latin *Panty & Stocking - Fallen Angel *Perturbator - Miami Disco *Poolside - Take Me Home *Power Glove - Resurrection *Raybaboon - Picture Frames *School of Seven Bells - When You Sing *Scratch Massive feat. Daniel Agust - Paris *Taken By Trees - Large *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Miko *The Funeral Suits - All Those Friendly People *The Shoes - Time to Dance *The Sounds - Hurt You *The Whip - Riot *Timecop1983 - Indigo Tears *Tommy '86 - The New Wave *Toro Y Moi - Buffalo *Trevor Something - Summer Love *Twin Shadow - Five Seconds *Twin Shadow - I'm Ready *Y.A.C.H.T. - Second Summer (RAC Remix) *Yeasayer - Henrietta *Yung Lean - Kyoto Vektordrum 不在 Vektor 不在 is an alternative station, with focus on Witch House, Vaporwave, Noise, Drone, and Trap. The host, , will medley the songs and slow them down considerably, as well as down pitch and reverb them significantly. *▲†▲ - • *BLCK † CEILING - WVFFLIFE *BLΛNK BΛNSΗΣΣ - ECO ZONES *Burial - Fostercare *Clams Casino - I'm God *Crystal Castles - affection *Crystal Castles - Violent Dreams *Crystal Castles - Vanished *CVL† SH‡† - ßƟD¥ ßΔGƵ *Death Grips - Guillotine *Grant - bloom *Lillie Dynamite - In The Cut *Macintosh Plus - ブート *Macintosh Plus - リサフランク420 *n u a g e s - Dreams *Natural Logarithm - Crusvde *Nightshift - lionheart *Panty & Stocking - Fly Away （Taku Takahashi 2013 Remix) *SALEM - Forever Young *Sidewalks and Skeletons - SLOW MOTION *Vektroid - Neo Cali West Coast Classics West Coast Classics plays Old School Rap, exclusively by West Coast Artists. Hosted by DJ Pooh. Only available in Los Santos for vehicles. *2Pac Ft. Dr.Dre & Roger Troutman - California Love *N.W.A. - 100 Miles And Runnin' *Ice Cube - One Upon A Time In The Projects *Kurupt Ft. Nate Dogg - Behind The Walls *Thug Life - Pour Out A Little Liquor *Cypress Hill - Throw Your Set in The Air *Scarface Ft. 2Pac - Smile *DJ Quik Ft. AMG - Trouble * The D.O.C. - Whirlwind Pyramid *MC Eiht - All For The Money *Dr.Dre Ft. Snoop Dogg - Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat *Coolio - Gangster's Paradise *Compton's Most Wanted - Def Wish I *Westside Connection - 3 Time Felons *Warren G Ft. Nate Dogg - Regulate *Nate Dogg - Why? *Cypress Hill - Insane in the Brain Trivia *Radio Stations on the players phone returns from The After Dark Scene. Category:Grand Theft Auto Revolution